Lost in the rain
by Love Squared
Summary: Summary: Hilary gets caught in the rain what will she do?Who will help her from the floods that the rain makes?Parings?Hil?
1. LOST!

**Hi this is my first time writing a fafic so be nice and read it.**

**Summary: Hilary gets caught in the rain what will she do?Who will help her from the floods that the rain makes?Parings/Hil?Unknown.**

**Note- when the character is thinking .:. action stuff**

**THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE 3RD SEASON!after the tornament.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade or anything with beyblade**

**-Lost in the rain-**

A young teenage girl ran as fast a she can to find shelter.Hilary Tachibana (a/n: I don't know what her last name is...)was on her way to Tyson's house when it started raining and it wasn't just a sprinkle it was raining HARD. Hilary somehow managed to get lost on her way and ran around trying to find where she was. Hilary was freezing she didn't think that she would need a jacket or an umbrella because she thought that she would make it before it rain but the clouds thought differently.

-at Tyson's house-

"Guys where's Hilary", Kenny asked as he made his way to get water. "I don't know she's probably still getting ready."Tyson said " But why do all girls take hours to get ready for nothing" Max asked " That doesn't matter now its raining real hard and she could be out there"Kenny said/yelled.Kenny's outburst shocked everyone in the room."Calm down Chief nothing's going to happen to Hilary she'll be ok"Ray said."Ya, she'll be ok though someone should check on her and escort her back here"At that moment Kai entered. 'I'll go"he said. Everyone's eyes where watching Kai as he walked his way out and grabbing an umbrella on the floor.

-Meanwhile back where Hilary is-

.:huff:. .:huff:. She was tired worn and out from all the running and the rain wasn't letting up but she knew that the Bladebreakers would be worried about her if she didn't appear on time.Hilary tilted her head to look at her watch and saw that it was soaked and broken. -Great first it started raining, then she got lost, and now her watch is broken what else could happen- Hilary thought this as she was walking all of the sudden she heard it ...rushing water.Hilary looked franticly around her and saw water coming from her right. Then it hit her it was a flood and the water was coming straight at her! Hilary finally stopped thinking and started running,but she was to late and...

with Kai

-damn where is she- Kai thought as he ran -she couldn't have gotten lost she's too smart for that ,but what if the rain fogged her vision- As Kai though this he worried for his very first crush and for her safety.He ran around Tyson's area hoping she got at least this close but no he didn't see her. His mind was now clouding with idea's of what happened to her, some were so bad that Kai couldn't believe he thought them. Kai ran and ran thinking that every second Hilary was being beaten by some weirdo on the street. He knew that he needed to find her and he needed to find her fast because his heart was aching that something bad is about to happen to break his heart or hurt the one he loves the most.

-**Oh how right he was**-

**I hope you liked it and if you did Plz review and help me so that i don't think its stupid and give me some suggestions .**

**REVEIW!**

**V**


	2. HELP!

**Hello again if you review for the next chapter here it is Hope you like it .**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade**

**This will be a very short chapter**

**Lost in the rain**

-with Hilary-

Hilary kept running until she saw that the rushing water was at her heels and she knew that she was going to get swallowed up, but she kept running. -I'm not going to die like this there's no way in hell I will, I have to confess my love to Kai first- .:blush:.After that last thought she got a burst of energy and she got a little far from the raging water.Soon she was back where she started with thte water right behind her. She knew she wasn't going to make it this time so she screamed out for help.

-with Kai-

-damn if only i knew where she lived why didn't anyone tell me! Argh! This would be so much easier if I knew.-Kai continued to look he look at the beach , the place where they met Wyatt, he searched everywhere only to end up back where he started.-Why can't I find her! This is so stupid, Tyson probably just played a stupid prank on me to get me to leave and Hilary's probably at home busy-Well thats what he wanted to think but his mind told him that he was wrong and that she's out there somewhere.

-with -

-Damn why did it have to rain now and when i'm walking to? thought this as he walked in the rain -hmm the rain's not that bad I can actually be alone and it drives people away and its calming too- .:sigh:. -I wounder what GOD plans for me will i find the perfect girl or will i die a lonly man(a/n: Hint right there he's a guy )I hope somewhere out there a girl will cry for my help.-

-Tysons place-

"Guys i'm bored theres nothing to do without hilary to yell at me"Tyson whined" Well i'll just have to wait until Kai and Hiary come back."Kenny said"Well they might not come back considering that they both like...no Love each other."Dizzy piped up.Everyone in the room was still as a statue nobody thought that the ice king would be able to like anyone but, love... hmm they all had to think about this one. They room was quite for about 5 minutes then Tyson's somache growled and they all realised that they hadn't eaten anything because they were waiting for their friends.

back with Kai

Kai stomped back to the Dojo(a/n: i have no idea how to spell that but eh i tried). "Tyson do you think this is funny"Kai yelled" what are you talking about Kai"Tyson questioned"Hilary's not out there I looked everywhere she's at her house i bet"Kai yelled again"No i called her mother and she said she left right before it started raining and that was 30 minutes ago."Kenny said. As soon as Kenny said that he went back out side to try again but this time slower for he was tried and was getting a headache.

**To be continued**

Well if you didn't guess it already i don't think this sotry will be very long if you guys have suggestions plz feel free to give some to me thx! .

**REVIEW**

**V**


	3. SAVED!

**Heres the next chapter hope you like it **

**Well now as you probanly guess the parings are Kai/Hilary?. **

**Hutchy:Yes, you will find out who the mystrious person is.**

**Angel del Silencio:Well its not exactly a Kai/hilary fic its a love triangle. Thank you for the suggestion. Sorry i didn't use it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade or anything with beyblade**

**Lost in the rain**

If you where anywhere near Lincrona ST. you would have heard the shrilling scream of the young girl running for her life.Luckly there were two young boys out side.One looking for his love and the other was outside for a walk and was caught in the rain.

-with Kai-

-dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit-Kai continue thinking this as he looked for Hilary."Why does this happen to me? Why am I so unluck",yelled Kai. He wasn't talking to anyone but he thought if he yelled it out someone would answer it. He waited a few moments to see if anyone heard him. He chuckled at himself for his stupidity, of course no one could hear him it was silly of him to think so.He kept walking Until he heard a shrilling scream that sounded awfuly familar.

-with -

"I'm soooooooooooooo bored isn't there anything I could do here .:sigh:. I wish there was someone here I could beybattle ."? said talking to himself. (a/n: He has mental problems LOL j/k)-I need action, I need adventure, I need ...to get out more- .:sigh:. -Man i wish there was one girl that doesn't blade and doesn't get all lovey dovey around me- .:grrrr:. -those type of girls are the kind i stay away from. One thats smart and has to be cute? continue to think this until he heard a scream... a girl's scream.Maybe this was his chance.

-with Hilary, Kai, and -

-damn I'm gonna die. NOOOOOO! not until I tell Kai my feelings-Even while running Hilary thought about the love that she wanted from Kai. Still she kep running and running thinking about Kai.When she realized that the the water was to close to her did she start screaming her head off.

Thats when both Kai and ? ran towards the screaming. ? was closer so he got there first. Then ? saw where the scream was coming from. It was ( in his mind) a beautiful girl with brown hair and ruby eyes. Then he saw her running towards him she was running real fast fpr some reason. Thats when he realised that there was a wave of water behind her. He knew exactly what to do, he had to save her.

Hilary looked up to see one of the bladers from the Demolition boys. She saw him battling with Dachi (A/n: I'm not sure who he battled so eh.). She ran towards him hoping that he would see the water behind her but his eyes where transfixed on her. Hilary waved her hands to get his attention and it did. She looked back at the water then kept her eyes on the road ahead ,but then she tripped and she knew it was the end.

?finally tookedhis eyes off her and saw that she was falling.? ran towards her, everything was like slow motion as she fell.He reached her just when the water was going to hit her and jumped over the fence. ? ran with Hilary in his arms across the yard and jumped over another fence to the street.

-damn the screaming stopped- Kai thought. Kai turned the corner of the street where he last heard Hilary scream. Once he turned he was greeted with a sight he hoped he would never see.

? shook the girl awake because she passed out. She awoke and asked in a sweet voice"Where are we?" ? answered" Uhh I don't know I saved you from the wave of water" The girl's eye snapped up and struggled in ? arms. "let me go!" she asked and he did. "umm I'm Hilary Tachibana"she said."I know who you are because I saw you in the tournament" Hilary said.? smirked. "Thank you for saving me"Hilary said and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

" T..Tala"Kai stuttered. Hilary turned to Kai and knew that she saw him kissing Tala on the cheek. -Why was she kissing him? Why is he out here- Kai thought.Tala pushed Hilary lightly away and turned to leave so that Hilary and Kai were left alone.

-why why why why why ,why does she like him? why doesn't she like me- Many thoughts like these where running through his head. His mask of coldness was gone and all you could see was a confused and sad look. Hilary saw this and decided to tell him what happened ,but he was turning away." Kai I know what you're thinking but its not what it seems" Hilary explained. " Tala saved me from the wave of water that was causing a flood.Kai's eyes wideneds and looks towards her. -Thats why she was screaming- . Aftershe said thateverything was clear and he understood that she didn't like Tala. Hilary walked up to him and he nodded and said " I understand no need to explain"Hilary sighed in relief. "Now lets go back to the Dojo, we were worried about you " He said. " You were worried about me Kai? Tyson and the others didn't send you?"Hilary asked."N-No I came on my own"Kai stuttered. Both of them blushed after Kai said that.

Soon they were at the gates of Tyson's dojo. Now's my chance Hilary thought. Hilary tugged on Kai's shirt and leaned in to place a light kiss on the lips. Kai blush and kissed her back ,but were intrrupted when Tyson coughed . They turned and saw the team all staring at them with wide eyes ,but they didn't notice the sad eyes of the boy that saved Hilary at the end of the street.

**I hope you liked this chapter and remember...**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	4. Lost In the Rain Authors Note

**Hello peoples here's the next chapter sorry if u thought it was the end I forgot to put to be continued………………………..uhh ya so neways I have no idea what to do for the next chapter. So plz if u have any suggestions it would really be appreciated.**

**This is a Kai/Hilary/Tala love triangle fic.**

**uhhhhh and u don't need to vote on who is going to get Hilary b/c I already know which one I'm just not gonna tell u until the end :P**

**AGAIN plz if u have an idea plz tell me here are some of my own ideas tho.**

**Hilary goes to the park to think about what happened last night and bumps into Tala there.**

**Kai wants to talk to Hilary after training and asks her out.**

**Hilary wins 3 tickets to a concert for her favorite band In flames but doesn't know who to take.**

**Oh and how come whenever I upload a chapter it won't let me have the stars or wickets?**

**Love Squared**

**P.S. Sorry I don't know this stuff I'm new at this.**


	5. Uh oh!

hello everyone sorry for taking so long for updating

I'M SORRY!

so umm anyways...

note/.../is thinkning and "quotes" are talking

i appreciat all the reviewers who reviewed the story

and i'm ummm using Hutchy's idea ( THANK U HUTCHY UR A LIFE SAVER! )

**Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade or anything with beyblade**

SORRY FOR GRAMMER!

on with the story.

-Lost in the Rain-

Hilary's POV

sigh- /this sucks yesterday I ALMOST kissed Kai and stupid Tyson interrupted/ -sigh-/when did this crush get so big/

_Flashback_

_"Hey Hilary!" Tyson yelled_

_"huh?" Hilary said as she turned to look at the annoying brunnet._

_Hilary turned around and looked at Tyson and saw that he wasn't alone, there was a VERY cute guy next to him looking down so she couldn't see his eyes. Hilary eyes widen when he looked up and their eyes locked. Hilary saw beautiful silver eyes that held no emotion unless you looked closely you would be able to see a hint of saddness._

_"Hilary this is my friend Kai" Tyson said_

_"Hi I'm Hilary, It's very nice to meet you Kai" Hilary said while she extended her arm to shake his hand._

_Kai looked at Hilary and walked right pass her. At first Hilary was outraged at how rude he was to her but then calmed down later after she saw that he was cold to everyone. That was when he raided he mind and e ''small'' crush started._

_end of flashback_

/ how did it get so big/

Kai's POV

/...I can't believe i almost kissed Hilary yesterday.../-sigh-/ I mean she's my friend and I almost kissed her, does that mean I like her more than a friend/ I think i'm gonna apologize to her later I don't want to ruin this small, fragil friendship with the only girl friend (not dating) I ever had/-sigh-/ I should go before i change my mind/

Kai got up and started walking towards Hilary/I can't believe I'm gonna apologize to someone and a girl none the less/_ya but this is no ordinary girl this is Hilary/ _/ Who the hell are you and how did you get in my head/_It's pretty sad you don't know who I am, I'm you Kai, I'm your conscience/ _/I thought you died along time ago/ _/sorry i can never die unless you die..duh/_ /oh I see/ _/Anyways as I was saying about Hilary she's no ordinary girl she's smart, she's can beat the hell out of people, and she's cute./ _/ ya she is smart, and she can pack a punch, and ya she cute wait ... what NO! she's not cute/ _/ ya she's sexy/ _/ya...NO/ _oh come on it's no use we already know you were checking her out the first time you met her, right guilt/ _**/ ya/ **/I guess you right/

/I guess I'm starting to really like Hilary then../ _/ I told you/_

Normal POV

Hilary decided to go to the park to figure out her messed up feelings. So she sat there and sat there and sat there thinking about the recent events. Pretty soon the sun had already set and it was dark outside. When Hilary realized this she got up, dusted her self off and slowly started walking. And because of of thoughts she started wandering and taking turns when they were not needed. And now Hilary is in an alley that leads to who knows where.

"Hey there little lady, what's a FINE thing doing out here in the downtown part of town?" a man said

Hilary POV

/whoa I'm in the tashy section/how did i get here/

"uhhhhh I got lost do you know where Maple St. is?" asked Hilary hoping that the men would give her directions.

"Nope but I know the way to my bed"said the man and laughs followed after his comment.

"Well then I will be going then" Hilary said as she started walking away.

Hilary wanted to get away as fast as possible because she now realized that they smelled strongly of alcohol. /dammit, darn me and my problems/

"Wait if you live in the rich part of town" Hilary heard the man say to the other guys"then doesn't that mean you have money?" the drunken hobo said.

" I dunno" another one said " maybe we should check"

and with that they slowly advanded towards her as Hilary started to run.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I thought you guys deserved a cliffhanger...somehow.

I will try to update by next week because I'm going to Las Vegas on Friday so until then!

REVIEW!


End file.
